


A Fluffy Present

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr gives Sansa a furry present. Fluff. Nothing but short, sweet fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluffy Present

Sansa watched the snowflakes dance outside through the small windows as she walked along the corridors and down the spiral staircase of the Eyrie. It had been snowing more and more often now and got a little colder every day, so she had put on a thick cloak when her maid had told Sansa that Petyr, _her father_ , wished to see her outside in the courtyard.   
During her descent Sansa started to wonder what could be his reason for meeting her outside as he usually told her to come into his study, where Petyr would be sitting at his desk, writing and replying to letters. 

When Sansa stepped through the gates into the courtyard Petyr's dark cloak lay sprawled out over the bright, blinding snow as he crouched down over something that she couldn't see.  
“You asked to see me, father,” Sansa said to his back as she approached him carefully. She always called him _father_ whenever there was the danger of someone overhearing them, no matter how strange it still felt.   
“Yes,” he replied and picked up the something he was bending over, “I want you to meet someone.”  
When Petyr turned around to face her, Sansa saw that the _something_ was a tiny pup with white fur and black spots. It had big, dark eyes and paws too big for the rest of its small body.  
A smile spread across her face. The first true smile for months.  
“You got a puppy,” Sansa said and slowly extended her hand to let the dog sniff her. It licked right across her knuckles.   
“Wrong,” Petyr corrected her. The puppy started winding in his arms. “I got _you_ a puppy.”  
Sansa's eyes widened and for a moment she didn't know what to reply as he handed her the dog. The small pup put its paws on her shoulder and started sniffing her hair before giving another friendly lick.  
Petyr bent a little closer before whispering: “I know she's not a direwolf, but this is supposed to be a very friendly breed. They smile when they are happy. I hope she will put a smile on your face as well, sweetling.”  
“I don't know what to say,” Sansa uttered, still in awe of the sweet present he had given her as if he had known how much she was still missing Lady, “Thank you.”  
“Say nothing. Just smile,” Petyr cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her closer until his lips touched her forehead.  
He took a step back and gave the dog a short pat on the head.  
“Go walk your dog, Alayne,” he told her with a smile, “I'll see you at dinner.”

When Petyr had left, Sansa turned to look at the pup in her arms. She smiled and found her grinning back at her.   
“I will call you Princess,” Sansa decided.


End file.
